AxelxSaix Illuminati
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: This was a fanfiction gift so normally I wouldn't write a pairing like this. Axel is being ditched by his friends and he feels no one loves him. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


'_It was sooooo funny xDDDDD every1 in our group laughed at that part of the movie.'_ Axel reads his text from his best friend Roxas. "What the hell…" Axel whispers to himself inside the noisy café. His friends have been inconsiderate to their red head friend lately.

"Flynn! Get back to your post!" Xigbar demands to his employee and the pyro doesn't flinch at his boss's yelling voice. "Give me a break, patchy. It's my day off. I'm just grabbing a drink before I head over to practice." Axel says and with those words his hand elegantly takes his blueberry and chocolate chip milkshake from off of the lime green pick up counter.

The clever devil puts his index and middle finger together and he touches it to his forehead for his goodbye salute to the bullet addict. "See ya after Spring Break, Xigboy!" Axel says and he takes a sip from his straw as he casually strides to Twilight High School.

His cell phone vibrates in his pocket then lets off a chipper beeping jiggle that Axel finds annoying. Unfortunately he cannot figure out how to change it to his favourite song: _Illuminati by Malice Mizer_. He likes it yet he doesn't understand it since he is in his first year of learning Japanese.

Axel is technologically challenged when it comes to any kind of device. It took him weeks to figure out how to call his voicemail on his phone and when he did he had 92 messages. All from his unwanted stalker… Kairi Gainsborough.

She always waits for Axel in the hallway so she can _accidentally_ run into him. Her not-so-clever plan is followed by a cute giggle and a friendly touch on Axel's arm. The thermophile usually ends up just shakes her off and continues on his way or he plays along until he succeeds in swooning her into a dirty job.

For example: Kairi sat next to Axel for almost the whole lunch period. Axel told her to steal the janitor's keys. Kairi didn't ask any questions and she stole the keys. The principal caught her and gave her detention for a week.

Axel made duplicates of the keys and now he can access any door in the school. It explains why Axel is always making out with someone in the janitor's closet while his teacher is wondering why Axel is late to first period.

Axel decides to take his cell phone out of his pocket and he answers it. It is Demyx….oh joy. "What do you want, tiny shorts? I'll be there in a sec'. I had to rescue a kid from a burning building." Axel says and he takes another suck from his yellow straw.

"Lies! I'm not a dumbass, Ax! Zexion already called me and told me that he saw you at Sunsetside café!" Demyx says and Axel sees the blond leaning in front of the school's chain link fence…in his tiny blue Twilight Track Team shorts. Axel can't help but cover his mouth to hide his laughter at the dirty blond.

"What's so funny, flamey?" Demyx asks as the laughing red joker approaches him. "Nothing. Nothing." Axel says as he averts his emerald eyes away from Demyx's shorts.

"Well get into your uniform. We're running out on the forest route. And don't do shortcuts anymore, cuz the coach is on to your sneaky plans." Demyx lectures to the ignorant red devil.

"Uniform? I'm not getting into those stripper shorts even if you paid me, Dem…well…depends what you'd be paying me for…" Axel says and he touches Demyx's face with his hand.

The dirty blond slaps the pervy pyro's hand away and he scowls. "Don't call them stripper shorts. This is for our school!" Demyx exclaims and Axel simply chuckles. "It's all for Marluxia's eyes while he coaches us on how to _run_. He needs a little extra appeal besides getting paid with cash, if you know what I mean." Axel whispers and he pats Demyx's shoulder.

"He's had his eyes on your for awhile now." Axel whispers in the frightened blond's ear before he walks away. "See you at the starting line, Mr. Commando!" Axel says as he walks off to the locker rooms to retrieve his black sweat pants.

"Hey! I'm wearing underwear! I'm not going commando!" Demyx replies with a tense voice. "Whatever you say. I'll just _check_ your underwear status later, Dem!" Axel calls off and he leaves out of hearing range.

Axel swiftly suits up into a blue Twilight High School T-shirt and his skinny black sweatpants with the white shirts on the sides. He jogs out to the team and Marluxia is distracted with Riku. Axel holds his laugh as he sees Riku with a ponytail. Demyx approaches the chuckling runner and he sighs.

"So are you going to stay on the route this time?" Demyx asks and Axel grins. "Sure. I'll keep my little buddy some company." Axel assures him as the team starts lining up for the run. Riku takes his position next to Demyx and Axel glares at the silverette.

"You have 30 minutes to make your full 6 mile route. I'll be waiting here. And….go!" Marluxia commands and all the teammates take off in random paces to the forest of Twilight Town.

Demyx and Riku start talking after the first two minutes of nothing but breathing sounds. Axel starts to feel ignored as the couple begins to talk about last weekend at the movies with Roxas.

The pyromaniac dreads Spring Break track conditioning. His friends were shunning him, his stomach was beginning to hurt, and he is becoming lamer than Tiny Shorts and Ponytail.

Axel keeps his eyes on his shoes as he increases to a smooth yet fast tempo. _'30 minutes…no problem…'_ Axel thinks to himself and he looks up to see Riku and Demyx are no where to be seen. "Dem?" Axel asks and he stops in his tracks.

'_Did I pass them?'_ His thoughts wonder and he scans his surroundings. "Where am I?" Axel asks himself as he sees he is not on the forest path anymore. It is completely rooted and dense in this area. "Shit." Axel swears to himself and he tracks his way out of the mudded brush.

After awhile of using his Boy Scout navigation skills from the 4th grade and after tripping over countless bramble-covered tree roots…Axel finally finds his way into the downtown area of Twilight Town. The night sky is pitch black like a Heartless and Axel is stuck in the rush of neon lights and crowds of people.

The sounds of sizzling meat for bento boxes on grills, smells from the clinking alcoholic beverages and the laughs of the couples start to overwhelm the angered runner. Axel decides to avert his way into a restaurant because of his demanding stomach. He sees the long line of people waiting for a table and he exits the crowded restaurant.

He slowly drags his feet over to Dusk Park and he relaxes at last when he finds a bench in the middle of the park. He sits down on the unwelcomingly cold metal and he shivers from the chilly weather of the pure dusk of the night.

The wind beginning to whistle the last bits of warmth and the pyromaniac hugs himself to keep himself comfortable. "Ax? Is that you?" A convivial voice asks and Axel looks up with little curiosity to the voice.

He knew that voice…it is Saïx's…He is one of the couple friends that still even bother with the red head anymore. Everyone else seemed to just desert the fire runner…maybe it is because Axel's mind has been elsewhere lately…his mind has been thinking about Saïx.

"Yeah, it's me. Get over here, skinny boy. I don't want to start talking to myself after being so lonely." Axel says and his lunar buddy takes a seat next to him. "What are you doing out here?" Saïx asks him yet the pyro just sighs and rubs away his headache.

"Track. Do I need to say more? …what about you? You are more mysterious to be out here at night." Axel says and he grins at his friend.

"I work late as a waiter at the restaurant down the street. I usually walk through the park because it's the fastest way to get home instead of using the crowd-crazed sidewalks at night." He explains and Axel seems to be spacing out and ignoring his friend.

Axel's eyes gaze down at Saïx's hand. The blue haired majesty looks at the red ragdoll's emotionless expression. Axel is deep in thought. "Are you okay?" Saïx asks and Axel looks up at him with content and questioning eyes.

"When is the last time you've had fun…real fun?" Axel asks to his sincere friend. A grin emerges on his face and Saïx simply shrugs. "I don't know…it's been awhile…" He admits and Axel stands up from that reply. Adrenaline courses through the red runner's veins as if it is on the 50 meter dash.

"You look a little sick…and you never answered my question of are you okay?" Saïx asks as Axel starts shivering from the air of the night. "Yeah I'm fine…It's just freezing…" Axel says as he tries to find a cigarette in his pants. No luck. The fire master sighs and sits back down next to Saïx.

"Why did you ask…about the real fun…?" Saïx asks and Axel's eyes perk up in embarrassment. His stomach growls in the awkward silence. "Sorry…hunger issues." Axel says meekly and Saïx laughs a little at his friend. Saïx smiles and Axel looks at him vulnerably like a sorrowful dog.

"I've never seen you like this…it's so different. You are actually not that much of a pervert as I thought." Saïx admits and the red head smirks a little. He brushes his long blue hair back with his fingers and sits Indian style on the bench as he turns to face Axel.

"Ax…just tell me what's going on…I don't like seeing you like this; I'm here to help." He tells him and the pyromaniac seems as calm as a fading ember.

"Well I'm out of my comfort zone, I don't like cold nights…and yes I do actually have a comfort zone. My friends have been well…ditching me a lot. And now I feel like…they never liked me from the start. I feel…like there is no one for me…" Axel says and he looks up at the glass stars in the inky sky as if there is hope out there.

"Don't say that. C'mon Axel…let's have some real fun, okay?" Saïx stands up and offers his hand to Axel. The pyro just smirks and stands up to pat the lunar teen's shoulder. "No thanks." He says and he starts walking off. Saïx grabs Axel's shoulder and the fire teen sighs as he turns around.

"I appreciate your offer for the fun but I'd rather get home to my cabbage soup and musty quilt bed." Axel says and he shrugs his friend's gentle hand off of him. "Aw Axel! Don't be like that. At least let me make you dinner." Saïx tries to reel in Axel like a lonely fisherman.

"What? So you can interrogate me some more? No thank you." He retorts at the moon teen. He starts to walk away and he feels Saïx staring at him behind his back. Axel turns around and Saïx smiles a little. "Fine…but I will not be able to promise my sincerity to you." The grumpy thermophile mumbles and Saïx walks with Axel through the calm park to his apartment.

Axel watches Saïx stick the key in the front door as he plays dully with the doorbell. "Will you stop ringing it?" The light blue haired teen asks and Axel laughs a little. "I suppose you are not use to troubling guests like me around your apartment." He states and he takes his shoes off inside the warm apartment.

He closes the door and stares Axel down with his soft eyes. "I hardly get any guests besides Demyx. But he is just my neighbour so it is technically his job to drive me insane." Saïx says and he flicks on another light switch in the dim living room. "Heh. Yeah…" Axel says and he awkwardly puts his hands in his pockets as Saïx sits comfortably on the couch.

His green eyes look over his blue friend's relaxed body and he realizes Saïx is staring back at him. "Umm…" Axel says and he shifts his posture on to his left leg.

"Oh I'm sorry! Make yourself at home. Would you like a glass of water?" Saïx suddenly says as he quickly gets off of the couch. "Calm down, puppy boy. You don't need to cater to my every whim. I was just…" Axel trails off his sentence.

"I'll get you something to eat." Saïx says and he is in the kitchen making noise in the cupboards before Axel says anything. _'…I don't need a friend…I need…a boyfriend…'_ Axel thinks to himself as he sees the old pictures of him and Saïx on the wall.

His fingers trace over Saïx's face in the picture of them at the boardwalk showing off their fake tattoos to the photo booth camera. He looks at the next picture on the photo booth picture strip. In the picture, Axel is sticking out his tongue foolishly with Saïx. The runner smiles lightly and he looks at the last picture. Axel's eyes widen a little as he looks at the picture.

Axel has his arm around Saïx's shoulders and he is pretending to kiss his cheek… Saïx is blushing. "Hey Axel! It's ready!" Saïx suddenly calls from the kitchen and Axel almost drops the frame in panic. "O-okay!" Axel stutters and he puts the frame back on the wall.

'…_Does he like me too?'_ He thinks to himself as his heartbeats faster. The pyro decides to follow the frantic friend and he sees a bowl of ramen on the counter with chopsticks in them.

"Thanks…but I really should get going." Axel states and his friend looks a bit confused and hurt. _'Before I look like an idiot when I tell you…I like you…'_ Axel thinks to himself. "Sure…okay…" Saïx says and he puts his rooster kitchen towel back on the green counter.

"Actually…I'll stay." Axel says and he takes some noodles in his mouth as he elegantly holds the chopsticks. "R-really? Thanks. And don't worry. I promise you will have real fun because I want to make up for your lame friends." The lunar teen tells him and Axel smiles as he finishes chewing.

"As long as you don't invite Demyx over…I'm good." Axel says and Saïx smiles lightly. They walk over to the tiny living room/bedroom and Saïx sits on his bed. The pyromaniac stares up at the ceiling and Saïx stares at his fiery friend.

Axel tries not to fall asleep as he listens to Saïx talk on and on about his boss Xemnas makes him wash all the dishes at the restaurant by hand because Xemnas claims the dishwasher is a disgrace to humanity.

'_His lips are so…gorgeous….What am I thinking? He is my friend! I mean well…I do get a feeling he likes me too but…I could be wrong…'_ Axel thinks as he watches Saïx's skin exposed from his low jeans. "So he doesn't like lemon scented soap. Who doesn't like that!?" Saïx rants about Xemnas. _'Mmm…hips…'_ His mind trails off.

"Hey…are you even listening to me?" The blue haired beauty asks his friend. Axel embarrassingly snaps out of his fantasies and his friend raises a confused eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah um your ceiling is cute!" Axel says without thinking thoroughly. "Wow, Axel…Thanks for listening…" Saïx practically hisses and Axel bites his bottom lip in embarrassment.

"Sorry I'm just tired…" Axel says for an excuse as he receives cold glares from the lunar man. "Well maybe you should talk back. That will wake you up. Or do you want me to make you some green tea? I have some in the pantry-" "No. It's fine. I'm awake…." Axel interrupts his concerned friend.

'_I just hope you feel the same way as I do about you…'_ Axel thinks and he looks down to put his poker face back on so he doesn't embarrass himself in front of his crush. "Do you ever think about when we were in middle school?" Saïx asks as Axel scraps up some broken noodles from the bottom of his bowl.

"Every now and then I get a little flashback. It is usually when I'm walking home from school and I pass by the street I use to live on." Axel says and he puts his bowl on the Travel magazine on coffee table in front of him. He lies back on the arm of the couch and stretches his athlete legs out to touch the other end of the couch.

"I miss when it was easy and like summer everyday." The long haired teen admits and Axel bites his bottom lip. "I don't seem to remember much…besides gluing condoms to Xemnas's ceiling in the Biology room." Axel says and he laughs to himself.

"Hey remember that game we use to play with Zexion before he left us for Demyx?" Saïx asks and Axel sits up to look at his friend.

"Aw no, Saï! Not Bloody Mary! That game freaked the sanity out of me." Axel says and the moon teen laughs. "What? Are you afraid?" Saïx challenges as Axel lies back down on the dark blue fabric. "Excuse me? Afraid? Ha no!" Axel says then Saïx suddenly yanks the warm hand of his friend and Axel almost falls off but he stands up.

"You are crazy…" Axel says with a piercing glare set on his shamrock eyes. "You are the one who called my ceiling cute, you freak!" Saïx says and Axel laughs with him. "Touché, Saïx. But I'm not playing." Axel retorts kindly. "You are full of angst today….c'mon…It's not like anything is going to happen to us." He tells him and Axel's eye soft with sorrow.

'_But I want something to happen with us…I want us to be a couple…I want to kiss you….Is that too much to ask?'_ Axel thinks and he looks at his friend. "Fine…" Axel says and Saïx smiles lightly.

Before Axel could breathe twice, he was sitting facing Saïx with a mirror on the ground between their Indian-style crossed legs. The candle light flickers up waft of vanilla bean and the lunar warrior turns off the lights of the bathroom. "I hate this game…" Axel mutters and he causes his friend to frown.

"C'mon, Axe." Saïx begs and he takes the hand of his warm friend in his hand. Their right hands touch the mirror at their feet and they slowly begin chanting Bloody Mary thirteen times. "Bloody Mary." Axel whispers softly and his fingers tighten with his friend's.

"Bloody Mary." The other response as they gaze into the mirror. The fire teen's eyes set in on his blue beauty's shy eyes. _'Now or never…'_ His burning thoughts trail over the blue teen. Axel stands up and he crushes the mirror under his feet. "Axel…what are you…" His voice trails off as Axel pulls him up into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"If you really want to play something…you can always play my favourite sport…" Axel purrs in the moon fighter's ear. "W-what is that?" Saïx asks and Axel slowly leads his entrance beauty into the bedroom. "You can guess…" The chili lips of the red male whisper as the blue haired man begins exploring his hands over his tantalizing partner's firm clothed chest.

"May I have a hint?" The midnight teen asks his flurry mate. Axel slips his tongue into Saïx's unexplored mouth and he caresses it with the other waiting tongue. He slowly starts stepping backwards with lustful closed eyes as Saïx pushes the raging kiss further in. Axel stumbles backwards on the cotton-sheeted bed and Saïx straddles on the receiver's hips as he continues the kiss.

He parts his saliva-covered lips and brings them to Axel's attentive ear. "I think I know what it is now…" His playful whisper stings Axel's senses. The pyromaniac smirks in sheer amusement and he lets the dominant male take off their unneeded shirts. The blue master sucks softly at Axel's neck as their legs tangle like perfect puzzle pieces. "Mmm….Sai….you….shouldn't….we…shouldn't…." Axel's breathless mumbles unveil.

"But you feel so good, Axel…please tell me you want this too…" He asks as he presses his tight pants with Axel's throbbing loin. "I want this….so much…I've been waiting…" Axel's voice cries softly as he unconsciously puts his hand down at their jeans to unzip. Saïx travels down, licking the back of his tongue over Axel's pale abs, and he unbuttons Axel's secure jeans with his soaked mouth.

"All of it…." He hears his mate whisper and he removes their fevering clothes off their lusting bodies. They wrap their bare smooth legs together and Axel massages his hands over his partner's grinding hips. "Ahhhh….." Saïx moans quietly as their stiff erections brush roughly against each other. "Lose yourself on me…" Axel purrs passionately and he bites at his friend's cold nipple with his razor sharp fangs.

"Axellll!" Saïx begs and he tugs his teeth lightly on Axel's bottom lip as their hands stroke their wanting members together. A rush of precum coats Saïx as Axel hugs his strong, lean legs around his wild hips tighter. Their wet chests press and the fire teen's long fingers rub the sweet white liquid down Saïx's pale trembling thigh.

"Nnnn…" The dominant blue teen holds in his moan and he attacks Axel's chest with his sucking mouth. He pulls Axel's nipple up into his mouth and he licks his freezing tongue in upward motions. "I'd like that…down…" Axel's words trail off as the lunar male moves his kisses down his glistening hot chest.

He wraps hi mouth around Axel's throbbing tip and he tubs it between his inside cheek and his teeth. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Axel screams out at the ceiling as he enjoys the feeling of being loved. _'Finally…someone who loves me for the person I am…and I can love them back…'_ Axel's chaotic thoughts steam inside his erotic-filled mind.

"You really do have heat, Axel…" Saïx smirks and he wraps his tongue to hold Axel's tip as he spreads the receiver's legs. "It's all for you, love." Axel's charming voice says in between his gasps as the sapphire haired male takes Axel in his wet chambered- mouth completely.

"Nyah….Ahhhh…!" Axel shouts as he feels himself building up more. Saïx brings his hips back up to Axel and he grinds upward then swiftly goes back to licking Axel's tip then repeating. Back and forth Saïx's pattern goes as Axel arches his back violently as his member holds back burning thrusts.

Axel grabs his cold friend and he kisses into his mouth as his moan vibrates in Saïx's wet mouth. His warm, sticky cum soaks Saïx's erection and he gasps in between breathes for air as their bodies tangle over the messy crimson sheets of the bed. The azure teen grips the other's thrusting member and he licks his fingers to taste Axel's sugary cum.

"Will you…." The Cheshire devil asks and Saïx grins with joy. "You don't need to ask…I love you…" Saïx replies as he thrusts into Axel's constricting entrance. "I love you too, Saaaaaïx!" Axel says and his hands wrap behind the thrusting leader's neck.

Saïx feels the flurry teen's slick member hooked in between his soaked thigh and his inserted member. He pushes further in the scarlet male and their moans sync together as he hits Axel's forceful end.

"You're so tight…" Saïx says as Axel sucks on the lunar teen's pink nipple causing loud milking sounds. "Just for you…" Axel whispers as his hot breath stays heavy in the damp air of the bedroom. The lovers fall in deeper during the full moon of the illuminati night with their shouts of love bringing their moist bodies closer together.


End file.
